the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Time was a measurable part of the structure of the universe in which events occur in sequence. Time was measured with different concepts, such as millennia, centuries, and years. Time could be broken down even further into months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds, though these divisions were used almost exclusively to refer to the duration of events, rather than the date or time on which they took place. There were a few individuals who actually managed to time travel in ways which defied the standard sequence. Eras In major international society, historians have divided history into multiple eras, usually defined by a series of conflicts or a specific ruling. These periods can be named after a particularly notable ruler, a war, a government, or for other reasons. *The Cosmological era covers the entire existence of the universe (in the order of 13.8 billion years), but usually just denoted in numerical units, as there is no significant link to any earthly reality, our planet being astronomically insignificant (except as the only known observation point alongside Planet 12). It took place before the B.C. era, ending in 65 million BC. Indeed, only God, Earrus, Zeus, and his father and mother were known to live during this era. *The B.C. era was an era that took place before the Elder era, ending in 0 AD. *The Elder era takes place between 10 A.D. and 1000. In other words, it encompasses everything between the birth of Jesus Christ and the beginning of the Pre-NoHead era. Not much is known about what happened during this era, though it is confirmed that Zechariah Aelius lived at this point. *The Pre-NoHead era was the term given officially to a period of essential expansion that shaped the world of 2020, lasting from the year 1000 to the end of the Knight War in 1936. This era ended when the Legions of Metta finally dwindled and were damaged beyond repair a decade following the Battle of the Appalachians. The Renaissance, the Revolutionary War, and the signing and lifting of the PROM occurred in this era. The Revolutionary War, the Civil War, and World War I were fought in this era as well. *The NoHead era takes place between 1950 and 2041. In other words, it encompasses everything between the birth of the NoHeads and the beginning of the events leading up to the Second S.M.S.B. era. *The Peace era takes place between 2043 and 2070. In other words, it encompasses everything between the end of the Knights of Plague and the beginning of the Second S.M.S.B. era. *The Second S.M.S.B. era takes place between 2070 (the beginning of the Dark Flame's revolution) and 2449 (the death of Matthew). *The Legacy era takes place after 2449. Very little is known about what happened during this era, though it is confirmed that Zacharias and Madeline lived at this point. History Elise Mentum (2019) In 2019, a maid named Elise Mentum stole the Device of Teleportation from the Gladiator for an experiment to travel back in time for more than a few hours. Unfortunately, she was trapped, for a period of five days, in the year 1419. When she was finally retrieved to the present, her body had aged five centuries, and, irreparably damaged, she died in NYC Hospital. Elise's excursion to the past provoked a great disturbance to the life paths of all those she met, changing the present so dramatically that no fewer than twenty-five of their descendants vanished in the present, having been "unborn". Moreover, there were a few more alarming signs that time itself had been disturbed: Tuesday following her reappearance lasted two and a half full days, and August, September, and October shot by in the course of a single day. Commuters (May 2020) The Commuters, consisting of Bruce Wright, Optica, Carl Steele, and Logan, came by a time machine in 2020, which he used to reverse the damage caused by the Dark Wizard Karkamel and the Sorcerers of Egrevond. Lindsay Kellerman (June 2020) Lindsay Kellerman recovered it from the MBH in June of that same year, using it along with Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Telekinibabe to rescue Baby Intelligence from the NoHeads. Appearances Notes and references Category:Physics Category:Time